It's My Life
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Harry never has an easy life, but with Ginny in it, maybe that can change!Add a baby, a wedding, and six brothers, and you have Harry's new life! HG,HrR Read and Review!I don't own anything!BUT plz REVIEW! Voldie is GONE!
1. Changes

_Author Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope that you like it! So read and review, and please give me ideas for future chapters! ON WITH THE SHOW!_

**Changes…**

Ginny Weasley sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow; she was spinning a spoon around in small circles. Her thoughts had strayed to her father who had become Minister of Magic recently. The family was now better off then they had ever been, but they were still the same simple family.

Ginny was soon going to be in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She had grown into a very beautiful woman through the years. Her long blood red hair was different from her families, it was darker, and when in the sunlight, you could see the natural highlights of blonde in her hair, it also reached her waist. She had chocolate brown that would make any man stop and stare. She had one of those smiles that would light up a room, and she had a figure that any girl would long to have. Boys of all ages at school would stop and stare at her, they really couldn't help it. But Ginny was oblivious to it; in fact she acted like she was normal, when she really was not.

Another thing had changed; Hermione was now one of Ginny's best friends. They were inseparable. Even though Ginny was popular, and a friend with everyone, Hermione was still one of her best friends.

Ginny was stirred out of her musings when the back door slammed and in walked none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, and her annoying prat of a brother. They had just been riding on their brooms when they entered the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, he really was thick.

Ginny suddenly started to laugh. Something in her pocket was vibrating. She received two very confused looks; she gave the boys a reassuring smile. She took out a piece of parchment and was receiving a message.

_I hate Charms homework! I would rather eat a snitch! _Was scrawled out on the piece of paper. Ginny's other best friend Abby was writing to her. Ginny dipped her quill into ink and started to write her massage:

_I know what you mean! But I think a broom should do it!_ She continued to write to her friend for a few more minutes and when she had said bye, Ron finally spoke.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Oh! I was just talking to Abby!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That Slitherin' girl? I thought I told you to stop hanging out with her!" Ron yelled, his ears going red.

"Well, Ronald, when have you ever told me what to do?" She asked her eyes flashing in anger.

"You shouldn't trust those pureblood Slitherin's!" Ron shouted.

"Just to let you know Ronald Weasley, Abby is a half blood!" She spat at him, her voice held pure venom. Just then there was a knock at the door. "And if you excuse me, I have a guest to entertain." Ginny said as she walked past him, making sure to hit him with her shoulder on her way out.

Ginny opened the door to find a pretty blonde girl smiling at her. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that danced with laughter. "Gin, I have missed you so much! Oh and Martin says hi. He told me that he is sorry that he couldn't make it and that he wishes that he could give you a big hug and kiss!" Abby squealed.

"I have missed him so much, and you too. I have not seen you since you made me go into that piercing shop with you." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot, how is your stomach? Because mine still hurts a bit." She said pulling her shirt up a bit to reveal a belly button with a small ring in the center. Ginny pulled up her shirt a bit also to reveal her bellybutton; in it were a sterling silver bar, and two emeralds hanging off the end.

Ron chocked on his food, making Harry pound him on the back. "Ginny! You are like some scarlet woman! How could you do this?" Ron yelled.

Ginny turned her attention to Ron, her eyes flashing with anger once again. She walked up to Ron and said in an almost silent, deadly whisper, "You have no control over me, Ronald Bilious Weasley. And next time you wish to butt into my life, you have then given me the right to butt into yours, and you should know that I could make your life a living hell. I was taught by the best, our very own brothers." Ginny spat at him.

Abby pulled Ginny away. "Gin, don't do something that you might regret. Remember what happened last time when you got mad at Martin?" Abby asked with just a hint of a smile on her face.

"I orbed his family jewels to Mexico." Ginny said smiling at the memory, "He got kind of mad at me for that, and good thing I was able to fix that." After she said 'family jewels' both boys started to blush.

"Well Abs, lets go, I need to talk to you about things…Hermione should be coming over tomorrow, so we can hang out tomorrow!" Ginny said as she started to head upstairs, Abby close behind.

"What happened to my sweet sister?" Ron asked to no one in person. There was a crack and the twins appeared.

"What happened to sweet Ginny you ask, she grew up Ron and she learned all she knows from us." Fred said…or maybe it was George.

"I never knew that Ginny could be that violent." Harry stated. The twins looked at him and gave him a smile.

"She is not technically violent. She has just learned to take care of herself, and that temper of hers can go out of control, but that only happens…" George started.

"Everyday." Fred finished.

"But I blame it on Charlie… taught her martial arts! What an idiot." George added. There was a stomping on the stairs and you could hear the giggles of two teenage girls.

"We have to…"

"…Go to work!"

"BYE!" The twins finished together. With that, they disappeared.

Ginny came down the stairs in a bikini and walked over to Ron. Ron was gaping at her.

"I am sorry that I snapped." Ginny said, not giving her apology any feeling.

"That is ok." Ron said, finding his voice. He heard a noise from upstairs.

"That was very nice Ginny, now lets swim! And if you boys want to join, come on down to the lake!" Said the over enthusiastic blonde. With that the girls walked out.

"Wannna swim?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys soon followed the girls out to the lake, Ginny wore a black bikini and Abby wore a baby blue bikini, Harry never thought of Ginny as more than just a sister, but now, that was starting to change.

"Remember when Martin pushed you in Gin?" Abby asked her friend who was brushing out her long red hair. Ginny smiled.

"Well he learned his lesson after that, I remember pulling him in so hard that he landed on top of me! And when we got out you were laughing at us, so we pushed you in!" Ginny said with a large smile spreading across her features. Abby flicked her wrist and her and Ginny's favorite song came on Lady Marmalade. The two started to dance and sing to the parts that they had learned. Abby took the part of Lil' Kim and Pink, while Ginny took the part of Mya and Christina.

Harry was watching Ginny sway to the music, entranced by her movements. He had to admit, she was pretty, but wait! He could not think this about Ron's little sister. That would be just completely wrong. Harry shook his head to clear his mind. Even though she was his best mates sister, she was very pretty. And he got a little jealous when he saw her kissing another boy in the hallway.

He was pretty sure that he was just being protective of her, but a part of him wanted her in his arms, not in the arms of another man. He would have to talk to Moony about this. Harry just could not understand woman, even if his life had depended on it.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and when they went to dinner, they went in laughing at stories that they had told. It had been a fun day. Ginny admitted to herself, even if her prat of a brother had joined in on her fun. She had enjoyed herself, although she would never admit that to Ron, or even to Abby for that matter. That night, Ginny dreamed that she was once again in the Chamber of Secrets. She only had the nightmare once a month at the most, but it frightened her nonetheless.

It was the one where Tom had her in the Chamber, and no one was going to save her. She usually woke up screaming, or she woke up breathing like she had just ran a marathon. She walked down the old stairs and past the fire, over to the window. She placed her head on the cool glass and took a deep breath.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up startled out of her thoughts. Harry sat on a couch near the fire. Ginny took a deep breath and sat down on the couch with him. "Bad dream?" Ginny quietly asked.

"Ya, but what's new with that?" Harry asked with a bitter laugh. "What about you?" He asked her, trying to direct the attention away from him.

"I always have a dream about the Chamber of Secretes, it makes me so mad. Tom did this to me, and I did this to myself as well. I knew that I should not have trusted that diary, but I did. And now my actions are haunting me." Ginny said bitterly.

"You do know that it wasn't your fault. He controlled you." Harry reasoned.

"That is what I kept telling myself, but the fact is that I could have stopped it if I had not trusted him. But there is no time like the present to swell on the past." Ginny took a deep breath and continued to look at the fire.

_It's now or never!_ Harry's mind shouted at him. He put his thumb under Ginny's chin and made her look into his eyes. "It is not your fault, you are the nicest person that I have ever met. Don't doubt yourself." He told her, he then pulled her into a heart-stopping kiss.


	2. Killer Glares!

_Authors Note: I know that this story may be a little slow, but please review! I am woring on making it better!_

**Killer Glares!**

As the kiss became more passionate, Harry started to think about what he was doing._ I am kissing Ron's little sister! But she isn't so little anymore!_ His head shouted at himself. He started to get worried, _oh my god, I am becoming a schizophrenic! _

Ginny pulled away and looked into his eyes. Chocolate brown meeting emerald green. "Wow," was all Ginny could say, she had never had a kiss that had been filled with so much love before.

Harry smiled to himself. He really did like Ginny and he didn't care what Ron said! With that last thought, he pulled Ginny into another passionate kiss that seemed to make the world melt away.

When they pulled away a second time, Harry smiled and caressed her face lovingly. "I really like you Ginny, and I was wondering if…well…if…you wouldbemygirlfriend?" he said really fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that? Ginny said searching his eyes for the one answer that she wanted to hear.

Harry took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked self-consciously. Before he knew it, his face was attacked with feather soft kisses that Ginny pelted at him. He smiled cheekily at her, "Can I take that as a yes?" he asked her.

"Yes!" She squealed in delight. They started to kiss yet again. Ginny pulled away almost hesitantly. She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think that it is time we went to bed Mr. Potter." She said cheekily.

"Yes indeed Miss Weasley." He replied in a formal fashion. That night, Harry slept all through the night; it had been the best night of his young life.

When Ginny finally emerged from her room after breakfast, she found Ron beating Harry shamelessly at chess. Ginny smiled to herself, and walked over quietly. She plopped down heavily on the couch and started to laugh madly. The face that Ron wore when he was playing chess was priceless. He had his face screwed up and was resting his chin on his palm.

"Ronnikins, are you worried that poor ickle Harrykins will beat you?" Ginny teased him unmercifully.

Ron scowled. He shot Ginny a glare, which she returned with a brilliant smile. "Ginny can't you see that me and Harry are busy?" He asked clearly annoyed at her antics.

Ginny scowled, then she brightened up. "Well Ronnie, I just wanted to tell you that Hermione would be here soon." After she said it, there was a 'pop' and Hermione appeared with a fat cat under her arm. The cat seemed to be mad, but when was he ever happy?

"GINNY!" Hermione squealed. She charged at Ginny and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey! I missed you so much. And guess what? Hogwarts is going to have a talent show, and you, Abby and I are trying out!" Ginny yelled happily.

Ron snorted. "Ginny, you can't sing!" Ron exclaimed.

"You have never heard me sing Ron." Ginny said calmly. Hermione flicked her wrist and Ginny's favorite song came on. Ginny started to sing to it.

I'm so tired of being here 

_I'm suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

Ginny finished to find two boys staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Ginny gave a small smile and turned to Hermione who looked worried about her. Ginny had tears in her eyes. Ginny would never admit it, but that song meant a lot to her. It reminded her of the Chamber of Secrets. It just seemed as if it was made for her.

"Wow, you are great Gin." Harry said standing up and walked over to kiss her cheek lightly. He hadn't even been thinking, he was just acting.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER POTTER?" Ron shouted.

Harry pulled away from Ginny abruptly. "Well you see…um…Ron…" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence.

"You and him" Ron said pointing to Ginny then to Harry.

"Yes Ron, Me and Harry." Ginny said calmly. Harry stared at her. She was acting so calm.

"But he is my best mate, my best mate can't date my little sister!" Ron yelled at Ginny. Hermione, always being the smart one, grabbed Ron's arms and held him back. Ron let out a low growl at Hermione.

"Ronald, you can't expect me to let you kill Harry! Besides, he is your best friend, and don't you trust him?" Hermione said to the fuming redhead.

"Ron, I really like Ginny." Harry stated in a low voice.

"Ron, I am a sixteen year old woman, you can't protect me for the rest of my life. I am glad you care, but you care too much! And if Harry did break my heart, I would be the one to cause all the pain!" Ginny practically yelled at her brother.

"And if you hurt one hair on his head, I will make it so that you wish you were never born!" Ginny said, she threw a menacing glare at him and then strode off after she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione let Ron go, "Fine, you have my blessing, but if you hurt her, there will six people trying to kill you." Ron threatened.

"Ok, but Ron, if looks could kill, you would be dead and buried mate!" Harry said cheekily.


	3. Gay Train

_Author Note: I did not own the song in the last chappie. It was by Evanessance, and it was called My Imortal. But here is the next chap, and I hope you like the name..._

**Gay Train**

The days leading up to the end of summer break were amazing. They consisted of Ginny and Harry stealing kisses and Ron and Hermione dancing around their feelings. While to group ran past the barrier between the muggle world and the wizerding world, the group saw all their friends waiting for them. Harry and Ginny walked towards the train holding hands, when someone shouted to Ginny.

Ginny turned around to find Martin smiling at her. Martin had short black hair and brown eyes. Ginny squealed and let go of Harry's hand. She jumped into Martin's arms; he hugged her and spun her around. Ginny was laughing madly by the time he put her down. She motioned for Harry to come over. Harry walked over slowly; he was very suspicious about Martin's relationship with Ginny.

"Harry this is Martin, he is one of my best friends." Ginny said. Harry gave the boy a smile and shook his outstretched hand.

"Martin, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter!" Ginny said smiling at the boys.

"It is very nice to meet you!" Martin said to Harry. "Hey Gin, OH MY GOD! Your hair! It is darker!" he exclaimed. "Did you dye it? Because if you did, I will be very mad, I thought that you were going to stay natural." Martin said to the youngest Weasley.

"Martin, it is natural, you should know that by now. And Abby wouldn't let me even if I had wanted to." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Well, I can't really trust Abby now can I? Do you know what she did?" Martin said with a sigh.

"Oh god, did she dye her hair brown again! I thought that I told her never to do that again!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No she didn't do that, she got a nose ring!" Martin practically yelled.

"WHAT! Without me?" Ginny yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me, I didn't do anything!" Martin said defensively. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya, sorry, well I think that we should get on the train, I really don't want to miss it this year!" Ginny said enthusiastically. They walked onto the train, and found a compartment with Ron and Hermione already waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked the three new comers.

"We met up with one of Ginny's _boyfriends._" Harry spat.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled.

"I saw the way he hugged you, he likes you, and you are my girlfriend!" Harry yelled defensively.

"Harry, Martin is just my friend, I could never date him, it would be like dating Ron, and he is like a brother that I don't need." Ginny said, taking Harry's hands in hers. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and she smiled up at him.

"Besides, Martin's gay." Ginny stated simply. Harry's mouth fell open. He was in complete shock.

"He's gay? How? What? How?" Harry sputtered.

"I don't know, besides you can always tell when a man is gay." Ginny said to the trio.

"How?" Ron asked her.

" Watch this." Ginny opened the compartment to find Collin walking by. "Hey Collin, what shoes am I wearing?" Ginny asked the blonde boy.

"Um, black ones." Collin answered.

"See." Ginny said. "Martin would be able to tell me what kind of shoes these were, and if they were in style." Ginny explained to the confused boys. Hermione was giving each of them a wry smile.

"Wow, I never knew girls could do that." Ron said, he was amazed at how easily it was for woman to know if a man was gay.

"There are other ways to tell, then just asking them about articles of clothing." Hermione said to the boys. "It is also in how they walk, talk and dress themselves. It is really quite simple. Like if a male walks swaying his hips, he's gay. If they dress in the latest fashions and know the designer, they are gay. And if they come up to you and ask about your hair, clothes or anything that a girl may ask, he is also gay." Hermione explained.

"Now I know that Malfoy has to be gay! I mean come on, he constantly checks his hair!" Harry said to them. They then burst out laughing.

Then the parchment in her pocket started vibrating startling Ginny.

_Oh My God! I just saw Malfoy checking himself out in a mirror!_ Was written on the piece of paper.

Ginny burst out laughing again and received many confused looks. "Abby just sent me a message telling me that Malfoy was checking himself out in the mirror!" Ginny exclaimed. 

That did it; Harry and Ron would soon be seen on the floor of the compartment holding their sides, with tears of laughter rolling down their faces. Hermione and Ginny were giggling madly. When the boys soon got control of their laughter, they sat back down. Ginny burrowed herself into Harry's arms, and took in a deep breath.

"What am I going to do? I will never get to see you guys." Ginny said sadly.

Harry kissed the top of her head, and started to caress her cheek. "I will see you at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and in the common room at night." Harry soothed.

Ron started to make fake barfing sounds, which received a death glare from Hermione. Ron sat up straight, and held his head high like nothing happened. Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about random things. But while Ron and Hermione were not looking, Ginny and Harry would steal kisses from each other. So when they walked off the train to the carriages, they both had goofy smiles on their faces.

When they walked into the Great Hall, the ceiling had stars and lightning streaking across the sky. "How do you think they got the lightning in the ceiling?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Honestly Ron, don't you read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione said in her usual know-it-all voice. Harry and Ginny snickered at Ron while he glared at them. Harry and Ginny just gave Ron cheeky smiles that always seemed to bug him.

During the meal, Ron was filling his plate to maximum capacity and chomping away. "Ronald, how on earth do you eat so much?" Hermione asked the red head.

"Mmm a gwwroo ooy." Ron said happily.

"He said 'I'm a growing boy' Hermione." Ginny told them. Harry and Hermione gave her skeptical looks. "Well I did grow up with six idiotic brothers. Of course I speak idiot, and fluently too!" Ginny replied to their confused faces. Ron's ears turned bright red; he was grinning sheepishly at Hermione and Harry. Harry started to chuckle, which got him a sharp jab in the stomach, courtesy of Hermione.

They nodded their heads at her. They felt bad for her because she had to grow up with six overprotective brothers. But Ginny could take care of herself, and they felt sorry for the person who set off her temper, because she had a really bad temper, and her brothers knew it.


	4. To LOVE and SNOG!

_Author Note: Hey guys, this chappied may be a bit shorter, but I am working on it. I need ideas, and REVIEWS! SO REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE!_

**To LOVE and SNOG!**

That night in the common room, Harry sat and stared into the fire. The flames always seemed to interest him, he was not a pyromaniac that is for certin but he always loved to just sit and watch the fire dance.

"Harry, you need to go to bed love." Ginny's soft voice was heard from the stairway.

"I just need to think Gin." Harry said, continuing to stare into the flames. Ginny walked over to him and sat down with him.

"Is it about Sirius?" Ginny asked tenderly.

"Yes." Was all Harry said before he completely broke down. He started to sob uncontrollably. Ginny took him into a big hug, and let him cry into her neck. She started to rub his back in small circles.

"Love, he would not want you to beat yourself up for it, you know that. I miss him too you know, but bottling up your emotions is not going to help the matter. It is unhealthy. But you know that I am here, and that you mean a lot to me, I don't like to see you unhappy." Ginny said into his ear.

"But it is my fault if I hadn't…" Harry was not able to finish because Ginny had captured his lips with hers. She was kissing him very gently, and when she pulled back she said to him seriously.

"You did it because you care, if you didn't care, you wouldn't be Harry." Ginny stated. Harry captured Ginny's lips with his, and started to kiss her passionately. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Harry said softly.

Ginny gave a big smile, "I love you too Harry." Ginny said. They fell asleep on the couch; they both had a very peaceful night.

"POTTER! YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed. Harry and Ginny jumped up, awaken from their slumber.

"Ron shut up! Harry and I just fell asleep, and if we had done something more, would we be wearing our clothes?" Ginny asked her brother before giving a large yawn.

"But…. you…FINE!" Ron said, he looked them over then burst out laughing,

"You should have seen yourselves jump! It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, it is a… what do those muggel American's call it? A koodok moment?" Ron said, completely confused.

"Kodak moment Ronald, you need to pay more attention in Muggel Studies!" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Mione, we need to work on our song, I have the costumes, and our parts written out, we just need to practice.

Hermione squealed, "I am so exited, I hope they like it! We need our dance to be perfect, and we need to start practicing right away!" Hermione said to the three, but she was off in Hermione-Land, planning out all the details.

"Well that is nice and all, but I am starving! Lets go get breakfast!" Ron said loudly, while his stomach let out a loud grumble.

"Honestly, is that all you think about?" Hermione asked, suddenly coming out of her own thoughts.

"Well I am a growing boy, and a growing boy needs to eat!" Ron said cheekily. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Boys." Mumbled both Hermione and Ginny, they then started to giggle. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Woman!" which got them a smack to the head.

"OW!" They both said, the girls smiled at them innocently. But when the boys weren't looking, they gave each other a high five.

Hermione was getting really mad at Ron; he just couldn't take a hint! She had been dropping hints left and right, but he was too stupid to even notice! God! He was so annoying, but she had to do something, so she did the only thing that she could think of.

"Ron can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Hermione asked the red haired boy.

"Sure." He said to her. They walked out into the hall; Hermione pulled him to a wall and pushed him against it. She then continued to snog the brains out of him. To her amazement, he started to kiss her back just as fiercely as she was kissing him.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Hermione said a little breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss. He smiled.

"I have wanted to, but I didn't know how you would react, so I got scared and tried to forget my feelings for you." He said, his ears turning a nice shade of pink. "I know that this is sudden, but would you be my girlfriend?" Ron asked her.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that!" She squealed, she jumped up and hugged him, and then she yelled, "YES! YES! YES!" at the top of her lungs. The new couple then continued to snog.

"Ginny, I have to wear that!" Hermione asked her friend, Ginny was holding up a small lavender colored dress. It would come down to Hermione's middle thigh, and it had halter straps.

"Mione, you are playing Pink, and this is what I think you should wear!" Ginny told the older girl. "Besides, don't you want Ron to see you in this?" Ginny asked innocently. Hermione blushed, but nodded her head vigorously. Ginny cracked a smile.

"Well Ginny, what are you going to wear?" Hermione asked sweetly. Ginny gave a wry smile, and held up an emerald green strapless dress. It would go just above the middle of her thigh. Hermione gave a small smile, "Now don't you want Harry to see this?" She asked the younger girl.

"Of course, and with us singing 'Do you want to sleep with me tonight' in French, this will just keep our look." Ginny said. The girls would be singing Lady Marmalade, and they sing '_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir'. _This would be a very interesting night. And the girls were very exited.

Hermione would be Pink, while Abby would be Lil' Kim, and Ginny playing two parts: Mya, and Christina.


	5. She Wore WHAT?

_Author Note: I did not write this whole Chappie on my own, my friend helped me. She mad me put some very interesting things into it. I don't own this song, and I got some of the ideas from lizbennet. Hope you like it, this story is going to take a turn, so stay tuned!_

**SHE WORE WHAT?**

It was the day of the performance. It was also the day before everyone left for Christmas break. They were very nervous. They went into the costume closet, and then saw what appeared to be squares of cloth on hangers. They looked up to see Abby come over with a pair of scissors, and a large almost evil smile on her face.

"HEY I'm not done yet!" She yelled. Hermione picked up her 'dress' but it seemed to be a bit…. more revealing then before. It was a miniskirt, and a halter top that barley covered her midriff. Ginny held hers up to find a strapless top that barley covered her chest, and an extra mini…miniskirt.

"I thought they would look better like this." Abby explained cautiously.

"But…skirt…and…scissors…and…whatever THIS is!" Ginny said as she pointed at what had ended up on the hanger.

"I thought that you wanted to impress your boyfriends…" Abby explained.

"Well…that is us, but you cut yours too! Who are you trying to impress?" Hermione shot back at her.

"Well…Draco." Abby said as she began to hide behind a large wardrobe.

"WHO?" Ginny and Hermione yelled hysterically.

"We will deal with this later, we have to perform in like an hour. So, we will just put on these…. umm… 'Costumes' right now, and go perform for our boyfriends."

"We better get laid after this." Ginny mumbled as she walked into one of the dressing rooms.

The girls came out onto the stage in their 'costumes' to find a rather LARGE crowd staring back at them.

Abby had on a baby blue costume that consisted of a spaghetti strapped shirt that covered half of her midriff, exposing her belly ring. Her skirt was about the same length of her shirt. Her eyes were covered in dark blue, and black eyeliner. Her arms, stomach, face, and legs were all covered in sparkly blue glitter. _"Did you put on enough glitter Abby?" Hermione whispered cheekily. "You are one to talk!" Abby shot back._

Hermione's outfit consisted of her lavender costume; she had her hair curled, and glitter in her dark brown tresses. She had glitter on every inch of her body. Her eyes had a dark purple eye shadow, and black eyeliner.

Ginny had on her emerald green costume, she had her hair straightened and it almost reached her waist. Her belly ring could be seen clearly to everyone in the audience. Ginny had on a dark emerald eye shadow, and black eyeliner. She also had glitter, but it was on very lightly, giving her an otherworldly look. The girls stepped up to the microphones.

Ginny looked out into the audience to find Harry and Ron with their mouths hanging wide open at their startling appearances. Abby looked out into the audience to find Draco staring back at her in complete awe. She started to giggle softly to herself. _I'm gonna blow his mind._ She thought to herself. As the music started to play, Abby started her first lines.

Where's all my soul sisters Let me hear ya'll flow sisters He sister soul sister 

_Go sister_

_Soul sister. _

Ginny walked to the front of the stage and began to sing, as she danced seductively to the music.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

Then all three began to sing in unison, dancing seductively to the music.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Then Hermione started to sing, swaying her hips to the beat.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Abby took the stage again.

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_Four badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on now_

Ginny took the stage again; her voice took on a powerful turn. It made everyone in the audience stop and stare.

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (no ohh)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

Hermione came onto the stages and pointed to Ron. Who looked like he was about to die right then and there.

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Ginny sang the next verse as she pointed to Harry.

_Living a gray flannel life_

_But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep_

_More, more, more_

They all began to sing the last parts.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

_Come on, uh_

_Moulin_

_Lady Marmalade_

_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Oh oh ohh_

_Rockwilder baby_

_Lady_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Oh ooh_

_Da dum da dum_

_Misdemeanor here_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes_

The girls finished their song to hear thunderous applause. The girls took a bow, and then walked off stage. They stayed backstage until most of the people had left. Abby left to look for Draco, while Hermione and Ginny went and looked for Harry and Ron.

"You were brilliant!" Ron told them.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny and Hermione said to him. Harry just smiled at Ginny sweetly, but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He took Ginny's hand and took her to the room of requirement. When they got in he stopped and looked her in the eye.

"What were you saying in French?" he asked her.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi _means 'do you want to sleep with me tonight.'" She told him. He gave her a big grin and said,

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" _he asked, getting somewhat nervous.

"Yes." Was all Ginny said, and that is what happened that night, she was going to be one happy lady in the morning.


	6. My Lips Are Sealed

_Authors Note: I know that this is a short chappie, but the next one will be longer I promise! But since I have like NO reviews, I will not update until I have at least 5 reviews. So PLEASE review at the end, I have a VERY interesting chappie ahead of this one. So read and review, so that I can update. But thankyou to all of those who did review, i LOVE you for it. Rock on and back to the show!_

**My Lips Are Sealed**

Ginny woke up to something warm pressed against her back. Ginny smiled remembering the events from last night. She cuddled into Harry's chest, but felt strong arms tighten around her thin waist. Ginny smiled, she loved this man, and she would spend the rest of her life learning new things about him.

"Morning." Ginny said to the raven-haired man behind her. His arms tightened.

"Morning." Harry said back to her.

"Sleep well?" Ginny questioned.

"The best nights sleep I have ever had." He stated. Ginny sighed and started to draw small circles on his arms. He shivered.

"You have been loved so little in your life." Ginny said in a whisper. "The love that you deserve was never given. And you are such a great person, that you deserved that love." Ginny said to him.

"I may not have had it, but I do now." Harry said.

"You may want to keep me away from those muggels, or I might hex them into oblivion." She said firmly.

"Protective are we?" Harry asked with a small smile playing at his lips. She nodded her head. He kissed her shoulder. She sighed again. This moment was perfect for them, they were truly happy.

"Although I hate to say this, we should really go. The train leaves in an hour." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Ginny asked him in return.

"Pure Weasley stubbornness." Harry mumbled as he climbed out of bed.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she gathered her clothes.

"Nothing _dear._" Harry said. Ginny snorted and continued to get dressed.

"Harry, do you regret last night?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all. But do you regret it?" Harry asked, he momentarily stopped dressing and looked at her. She gave him a smile and shook her head.

"We should get going, unless you want that prat of a brother to kill you for even touching his baby sister…" Ginny let the sentence hang, and Harry jumped up, grabbed her hand, and they were off to the common room.

When they got to the common room, it seemed empty. As they crept to the stairs, they heard a voice form the corner.

"No need to sneak, Ron just went to the Great Hall for breakfast." Said the voice of Hermione. They turned around to find the bushy haired girl smirking at them.

"Did you two have a fun night?" She asked sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Yes, and I know that you know Hermione. And I also know that you would never be this…well…accepting of it. So that means that you and Ron did the dirty last night." Ginny stated as Hermione turned so red, that she could rival an apple.

"Fine…I won't tell Ron that you two shagged, if you don't bring up people doing the dirty again." Hermione said in an 'Agree-or-there-will-be-hell-to-pay' look.

"Fine." Ginny said to the older girl.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked after the girls had finished their discussion.

"NO!" The girls shot back at him.

"I just wanted to know…Merlin, what is it with woman?" Harry said. He received two very evil glares in return.

"I suggest that you go and get ready for the train ride home, that is it you want to keep your family jewels for more than a few hours." Ginny said with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Ok, love you Gin, see you in a few." Harry said before he ran up the stairs like a man out of hell.

"Well we better go get ready too, that is if we don't want to miss the train." Hermione said as the two girls headed up to their dorms to pack for the trip home.

The trip home was relatively boring; there were no run-ins with Malfoy, which surprised them all. But it made for a good change.

When they got to the Burrow, they were greeted with hugs that could literally kill you. Mrs. Weasley seemed to care a lot, even a little too much. But Harry did not mind at all. Harry even got to see Bill and Charlie, who he had not seen in a long time. They seemed happy that Ginny and Harry were going out, but warned him to not hurt her. But what was new with that...oh right. NOTHING!


	7. Purple Potion

_Authors Note: Hey, I only got four reviews :( oh well, I made this chappie a bit longer, and I hope you like it. It was alot of FUN to write, so please review. Thanks to all my reviewers._

**Purple Potions...**

For the next few days before Christmas, Ginny had not been feeling well. She would vomit all morning, and throughout the day. Ginny was getting worried, and Hermione knew about this, so Hermione sent everyone in the house to Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, I think that I know what is wrong with you." Hermione stated that morning.

"What is wrong with me, is it just the flu?" Ginny asked with a hopeful glint in here chocolate brown eyes.

"Gin, hunny, I think that you might be pregnant." Hermione said to her. Ginny's face fell instantly.

"But-NO! I can't, Harry does not need this right now, and we are so young." Ginny exclaimed.

"Did you use the contraption spell?" Hermione asked.

"No, we were in the moment, and no this can not happen to me." Ginny said.

"We will find out, but we need to make a potion. Stay here and I will have it ready in less that ten minutes." Hermione left the room.

Thoughts were flying through Ginny's head. She loved Harry, but would he still love her even with the added baggage? Could she take care of a baby? Would Harry leave her? No he would not leave her, he loved her too much, and he was too much of a gentleman to do that. Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. Ginny laid down on the bed and started to rub her stomach. What if there was a little person growing inside of her? The thought made Ginny smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, nothing. Do you have the potion?" Ginny asked. Hermione answered by holding up a vile of purple liquid. Ginny took the vile with shaking hands. She put it up to her lips and took a large swig. Ginny cringed at the horrible taste. She gagged, but soon her abdomen started to glow a white color.

"If you are indeed pregnant, your stomach will glow purple, but if it glows green, you are not pregnant." Hermione explained. The two girls looked down expectantly at Ginny's stomach. The white glow soon turned into a beautiful purple glow.

"So I guess that means that I am pregnant with Harry Potter's child." Ginny stated. Hermione nodded.

"They should be home in a few minutes, you need to tell Harry right away, then you both need to tell your parents Gin." Hermione said. They heard a thump from the kitchen.

"That should be Harry. I will send him up." Hermione said before disappearing from Ginny's room. Ginny sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror.

"Hey Gin, I missed you." Harry said from the doorway. Ginny turned around to face the man she loved, and the father of her child.

"I missed you too." She managed to say. "Harry, I need to tell you something, and I think that you should sit down." Ginny said. Harry walked over to her bed and took a seat.

"What do you need to tell me Gin?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you remember the night that Hermione, Abby and I sang Lady Marmalade?" Ginny asked.

"How could I forget, that was the best night of my life. Not to mention you and I got together that night." Harry said, smiling at the memories. Ginny started to get tears in her eyes. Harry noticed this and gave her a hug.

"Gin, tell me what is bothering you." Harry said.

"Harry…I am pr-preg-pregnant." Ginny said. Harry gave her an odd look then he lifted her up into his arm and gave her a very passionate kiss. When the two broke apart, Harry received a bewildered look form Ginny.

"Your ok with this?" She asked tenderly.

"Of course I am, I never had a family, and now I will. But my only problem is that you have six overprotective brothers that will kill me when they find out." Harry stated. Ginny gave him a sheepish look and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She muttered to herself. "No, I can't do this! What will mum do? What will dad say?" She started to ramble. Harry stopped the rambling by kissing her.

"We have to tell them. If we don't right away, something will go wrong, and you know it." Harry soothed.

"Ok." She said as she grabbed his hand and the two headed down the rigity staircase to the kitchen. Ginny took a deep breath and entered. She found her mother and father sitting at the table talking in hushed tones.

"Mum, dad, can we talk to you for a moment." Ginny said to them.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny and Harry sat down at the table with them.

"Mrs. Weasley, before we tell you this, I need you to know that I love Ginny with all my heart, and that I will stick by her through this." Harry said.

"Ok, mum, dad, I am pregnant." Ginny said, wincing at the outburst she thought was coming. She looked up to find her mother and father smiling at her happily.

"This is great! I get to have a grand child! Oh, I am so exited." Mrs. Weasley said as she jumped up to hug Harry and Ginny. They were speechless, they were expecting yelling, arguing, and for things to be thrown.

"We thought that you would be upset." Harry said.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I would have liked for this to happen after you were married, and when you were a bit older. Now, we need to discuss what we are going to do. I will floo Dumbledore. He needs to know what is going on." She said as she walked to the fireplace, she called for the Head master, and he was there within a matter of minutes.

"Hello Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny." The elderly man said as he took a seat. "I believe I am here to discuss the course of action to take with Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley." He said as his eyes started to twinkle.

"You are not mad at us sir?" Ginny questioned.

"No, but we need to discuss what we are going to do with school. Now Ginny, I know that you are very bright, and that you are smart enough to take your N.E.W.T.S early. So you will take them by the end of February, this is so that you can rest, Harry will continue to go to class as per usual. Now I have a question that might seem just a bit nosey. Do you plan on getting married?" He asked with his eyes twinkling even more.

"Well, I think that we should get married, so that our child has two parents." Harry said. He was remembering that he had inherited a lot of money from his parent for the family vault. He had gone over the summer. He had well over 90 million galleons; this would be enough for about ten life times. He had also found his parents wedding rings; he had brought his mum's in the hope of proposing to Ginny.

"Gin, I know that this is not romantic, but I have a very important question. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man on Earth?" he asked as he got down on one knee.

"Of course I will Harry." Ginny said as tears leaked through the corners of her eyes. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a three-carrot diamond, with two emeralds on each side.

"It was my mum's, and I think that you should have it." Harry said. Ginny nodded her head, and kissed his lips lightly.

"I think that is all I needed to know, I will be in touch." Dumbledore said before he disappeared. Molly had started to cry as the happy couple walked over to her and gave her a hug. They spent the rest of the day going over wedding plans.

Since Ginny's birthday was January fourth, the wedding would be January fifteenth. That would be the wedding of the century, but in that moment they didn't care, they were happy and that was all that mattered to them.


	8. Give Your Blessing

_Authors Note: This is short, but I wanted to get this chappie out. To one of my reviewers, I don't believe in sex before marrage, but I thought this would make a good plot. Sorry if you don't like it! ANd in one of my chappies, I said some thins about gay people, but i did not mean anything by it, I am sorry if it made you sad. Enjoy this chapter, and please review!_

**Give Your Blessing**

It was Christmas morning, and Harry was content to just sleep in. But his plans were ruined when someone started to jump on his bed.

"Wake up!" They were yelling. Harry opened his eyes to see a slightly blurred person standing above him. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and put them on, Ginny came into focus. He smiled at her sleepily.

"You are such a two year old." He said with a smirk. Ginny started to pout, sticking out her bottom lip. Harry rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed.

"I will see you downstairs. I have your present!" Ginny said as she left. Harry put on jeans and a green shirt. He headed downstairs to see Ginny.

"Finally!" Ginny said as she pulled him to her, she gave him a kiss on the lips; she then dragged him to the Christmas tree and grabbed the present that she had gotten him.

"I hope that you like this." She said with a small smile. He smiled and opened it. In the package he found a white gold watch, he flipped it over to find _I Love You With All My Heart James Love Lilly _engraved on it.

"I asked Mooney about it, and he gave it to me. I thought that you might like something of your parents, just so that you know that they are always there." Ginny said, smiling at him. Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. He also kneeled down and kissed her stomach. Ginny smiled again and pulled him up to her level.

"I have something for you." Harry said, he pulled out a box and Ginny opened it. Inside she found a diamond necklace with an emerald teardrop hanging off the bottom of the necklace. Ginny gasped. Harry took the necklace from her and put it on her. Ginny looked down at it.

"It was my mums, and I though that you could wear it at our wedding." Harry said. Ginny leaned up and gave him a big kiss. Harry just smiled at her.

"I hate to break apart this preface moment, but we need to tell my brothers about our child, and our engagement." Ginny said. Harry became very shifty, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can't we just not tell them?" Harry asked desperately.

"It would be kind of hard to hide, I am getting fatter and fatter by the day. And we have a wedding coming up!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry started to pout.

"Fine, but if I die, I am going to come back and haunt you!" Harry said.

"Ok, but I will do all the talking, all you have to do is hold my hand and look at me with all the love in the world. I need you to do this because they will see that I really love you, and that if they come near you, I will hex them into oblivion!" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, I can do that. It is not hard to act like I love you, because I do!" Harry said as he pulled her back into his arms.

The entire Weasley family was gathered into the kitchen for Harry and Ginny's big announcement. Fred and George were whispering in a corner while the others were watching Harry and Ginny with a mild amusement.

"Ok, now I have called you all here for a reason. But before I tell you about my reason, I need to know that none of you will attack anyone." The boys all gave nods of their heads.

"You know how Harry and I have been dating, well on January fifteenth, Harry and I will be getting married. I know you guys have questions, but I have to tell you one more thing. I am pregnant." Ginny stated.

"WHAT?" all the boys yelled. They then all turned and looked at Harry; they had a predatory look in their eyes. Harry stood his ground, his hand still clasped in mine.

"Was it you Harry, were you the one who knocked up my baby sister?" Bill growled.

"I did not knock her up, I got her pregnant, and I intend to stay with her every step of the way." Harry said as his hand tightened in mine.

"We back them up one hundred percent." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said to their children.

"I also back them up, they will make great parents. And they love each other." Hermione said to the boys.

"I don't feel like killing my best mate, and if I did, Ginny would kill me. So I back them up also." Ron said, surprising everyone with his calm answer.

"We may not like it…" Fred said.

"…But Harry is family and we intend to keep him in the family." George said.

"Doesn't mean we won't prank you though." The twins said together. They winked at the pair and sat down in the corner again.

Bill stood up and said, "I will support you, only because I trust you Ginny." He then sat back down in his chair. Charlie nodded his head as if to agree with Bill.

"Well, I see that no matter what, Ginny will do whatever she wants, so you have my blessing." Percy said.

"Thank you for your love. Now Hermione, I have a very important question for you. Will you be my maid of honor?" Ginny asked her.

"Of course!" Hermione squealed.

"And Ron, will you do me the honor of being my best man?" Harry asked him.

"Definitely." Ron said with a smile forming on his lips. Mrs. Weasley kicked out all of the boys out of the kitchen, so that the girls could talk about wedding plans.

"Ginny, what color do you want your brides maids dresses to be?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I know that I want them to be blood red. And I want them to be different from mine. So Hermione will have spaghetti straps on her dress, being my maid of honor. And Abby will have halter straps. This is because I want a strapless dress, and so that we will al be different." Ginny explained.

"Who will walk with Abby down the isle?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking of having Martin walk her down the isle." Ginny said.

"What kind of flowers do you want dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I want my bridesmaids to have white lilies, and I want to have red lilies, we can dye them to make them red, I also want to carry silver lilies. I like the red and silver color scheme." Ginny said to the two people in front of her.

"That sounds very pretty!" Hermione said.

"Why don't we talk about the rest of this after we open our presents. Lets enjoy the day, and I have to make sure my dear brothers don't kill my fiancé and the father of my child." Ginny said as she walked out of the room.


	9. Honeymoon! What Do You Mean Honeymoon!

**Honeymoon! What Do You Mean Honeymoon!**

The rest of Christmas break was spent talking about wedding plans, but of course, the boys decided to leave the room whenever wedding plans were brought up. The girls would simply roll their eyes. Abby came and was happy that Hermione was the maid of honor. She said that she did not want to deal with Bride Zillah; Hermione had just smiled, and thought _what have I gotten myself into? _

"Why can't I go with the other guys?" Harry whined when he was forced to stay and talk about wedding plans.

"Because, I know for a fact that when I go into labor, it will last twenty hours, and you will be at a pub with Ron. Instead of being the good little husband, letting me break all the bones in your hand." Ginny replied brightly. Harry just pouted and went along with the plans.

"So Ron and I will walk down the isle after Martin and Abby. Do you want Dumbledore to marry you?" Hermione asked.

"I think that would be best, because only Dumbledore knows that I am pregnant." Ginny said.

"Where are you going to go after you take your N.E.W.T.S?" Hermione asked.

"She will actually go to Potter Manor, and I will use the headmasters fireplace to go home every night." Harry answered.

"How many people are going to come to the wedding." Ron asked. He had also been forced to listen to wedding plans, even though he had told them multiple times that he knew nothing about weddings, and that he would be of absolutely no help.

"We don't want a big wedding. Because if we do have a huge wedding, the press will come and that will just turn out bad. So maybe fifty at the absolute most." Ginny said. Harry nodded his head to agree with her.

"So the wedding will be here. Good choice, it is a beautiful place to have a wedding. I am sure Molly will put a heating charm around the yard." Hermione said.

"Are you guys going to go on a honeymoon?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What! Honeymoon? What do you mean honeymoon?" Ron asked. He did not like the idea of his little sister going off to some unknown island to be with her new husband. He was acting as the overprotective brother, and he knew it, but he wanted to know where his only sister would be after her wedding.

"Well Ron, when two people get married, they often go to another place for a vacation. And Harry and I will spend one week in Hawaii." Ginny told her clueless brother. Ron's mouth hung open, so Hermione stuffed a blueberry muffin into his mouth.

"I went to Hawaii with my parents in fourth year, it is beautiful." Hermione said to them.

"We are going to Hawaii because Harry owns a cottage on the beach." Ginny said.

"So, Gin, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked her pregnant friend.

"Well, I feel sick all the time, whoever thought to call it morning sickness should be killed when it lasts all day! And guess what! I have names picked out!" Ginny said.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked.

"No, I get to name our child, my uterus, my decision." Ginny said stubbornly.

"But-You- FINE!" Harry said.

"So what are the names?" Hermione asked.

"Well if it is a girl she will be Lilly, and if it is a boy, he will be James. I have not thought of middle names though." Ginny said.

"I like those names." Harry said quietly.

"I knew you would, and if we have more children, and it is another boy, his name will be Sirius!" Ginny said happily.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go barf." Ginny added as she walked out of the room. Ron gave his retreating sister a disgusted look.

"She did not have to share that with us." Ron said suddenly, swallowing his blueberry muffing with a gulp.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! She is PREGNANT! She is meant to barf, how can you be so insensitive?" Hermione yelled.

"I just meant that she did not have to tell us that she was going to barf." Ron said defensively as Harry snickered.

"Harry James Potter! Your child is making me sick! I blame you for this." Ginny said as she walked back into the kitchen, pointing to her still flat stomach.

"Hey, last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby." Harry said to her. Ginny just snorted and sat down on his lap.

"Am I a chair?" Harry asked.

"YUP!" Ginny said happily. Harry just rolled his eyes at her and continued to eat a muffin.

"I can't believe we go back to school tomorrow." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"I know. I will have to start studying for my exams. And to top that off, I have to plan the wedding!" Ginny said with a groan.

"I would help love, but I don't know much about wedding stuff." Harry said as he stroked her back softly.

"I know that, I just hope I can finish the plans with our small amount of time." Ginny said with a sigh. Harry kissed her forehead. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I just hope that you don't barf in the middle of class." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, outraged.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"That was uncalled for. Apologize, or I will not kiss you for the rest of your life, however short, or long that may be." Hermione said, anger flashing in her dark brown eyes.

"Sorry Gin." Ron mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Ron. Thanks Hermione." Ginny told them.

"What are you going to tell people, they will notice that you don't show up." Hermione said to her friend.

"I won't tell them anything, it is my business, nobody else's." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione pondered this.

"Ok, I guess that they can't. Well, lets go pack, we have to leave early tomorrow, and we don't want to miss the train." Hermione said as the others nodded their heads.

_Authors note: another chappie! wow, well thanks to all my reviewers! And lets see if we can break 30 reviews before I post the next chappie. Thanks again!_


	10. Wedding Bells

**Wedding**

"I'm train-sick." Ginny complained.

"You said that two minutes ago." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it is not my fault that I am pregnant, that is adding to the sickness." Ginny defended.

"Well, it gets annoying pretty quick when you don't stop complaining. Sox please do us all a favor and shut up." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you! That was uncalled for." Ginny said before she broke down into tears. She buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

"Now look what you did!" Harry said as he tried to calm down his fiancé.

"It is not my fault that I am pregnant! I get sick! So stop blaming me!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

"Look, I'm sorry Gin, I am just a little nervous, I am worried about N.E.W.T.S, and if I will be able to get a job." Ron said, he didn't look her in the eye; he just stared down at the floor.

"It's ok, I am just over emotional." Ginny said, she stood up and hugged her brother.

"That was so sweet." Hermione said.

"Will you help me study for my tests Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked like Christmas had come again.

"Of course." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny over to the seat next to her and started to make her study. The next couple of hours were spent studding, and the boys were playing chess, and Ron was winning of course.

The time spent before the wedding was spent studying for N.E.W.T.S, Hermione even helped her plan almost the whole wedding. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Abby, and Martin got three days off for the wedding.

"I have everything!" Ginny said as she walked out of her room, she had packed all of her things, and she would be leaving to go home. It was one day before the wedding, and everything was ready.

"All we have to do is make sure everything fits." Hermione said, she was mentally checking off her to-do list.

"My mum is going to go crazy, you saw her at Bill's wedding. I am the only girl, so she has to make everything perfect." Ginny said to her friend as they walked to the Headmasters office, they were going to floo over to the burrow and the boys were going to spend the night at Potter Manor on the night of the wedding.

"Wake up Ginny! It is your wedding day!" Hermione and Abby shouted. It was their job to wake the bride.

"Shut up guys! I am trying to sleep!" Ginny said back to them.

"But Ginny, we need to get ready for the wedding!" Abby said, Hermione pulled the covers off of Ginny and Ginny rolled out of bed, glaring at them.

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"No you don't you love me, and you will thank me one day." Hermione said with a smile. The girls pulled Ginny downstairs for breakfast. Ginny ate under the watchful eyes of her friends. When she finished, they pulled her up to her room, they then started to attack her hair, and her face, and they also pulled out her dress.

The same thing was happening at Potter Manor, but Fred and George had charmed a bucket of ice-cold water to fall on Harry to wake him up. When the water hit him, he jumped about three feet into the air.

"I am going to kill you Fred and George!" Harry bellowed.

"HIDE!" Fred shouted. He and George ran to hide from Harry.

"Mate, you are getting married!" Ron said happily as he walked back into Harry's room. Harry was muttering things that would make a nun cringe.

"You can rip the twins apart after the wedding." Ron said, he pushed Harry into the bathroom, and Harry showered.

"We need to get you ready, and get to the burrow so that we can make sure everything is in place." Ron said to his friend, Harry got out of the shower and pulled on his tux.

"Ginny, you look beautiful!" Hermione gushed, Ginny had changed into her wedding dress, and the bridesmaids had also changed.

Ginny's dress was strapless, and it puffed out at the bottom. It had diamonds and pearls spread around it haphazardly. It skimmed the ground in the front, and it trailed out behind her. She had the necklace Harry had gotten her, and her five carrot diamond ring. (A/N: I know that I said it was a two carrot diamond, but I changed it! Sorry!) Her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls, she had pearls and diamonds weaved into her hair. Her veil clipped to the back of her head, and it covered her face and her hair, but you could still see the pears and diamonds in her hair.

"Thanks." Ginny said to Hermione, she was smiling softly at her best friend.

Hermione's dress was blood red, and had thin spaghetti straps. It reached the floor, and made a small train behind her. Her hair was up in a bun with some curls hanging down in her face. Like Ginny, she had on only a little bit of makeup.

"I think that we should head down, the wedding starts in about five minutes." Hermione said. She handed Ginny a bouquet of red and silver lilies. The two girls walked down the stairs of the burrow, to the kitchen.

"Oh Ginny! You look gorgeous!" Martin and Abby said together. Ginny smiled and walked over to her mother and father.

"You look so pretty dear." Molly said as she started to tear up.

"Thanks mum, you should go sit down, I love you." Ginny said and kissed her mother cheek. Molly nodded and left, crying freely now.

Ron and Martin had on tuxes and had blood red ties on, they both looked dashing.

"Good luck Gin, and I love you." Ron said to his sister, he kissed her on the cheek and then went and stood next to Hermione as the music started to play. Abby and Martin walked out first, and then followed by Rona and Hermione.

"You ready?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy." She said sweetly, she linked arms with her dad and they slowly walked out when the wedding march began.

The whole time Harry stared at her, his emerald green eyes smiling at her. She gave him a small smile and she finished her walk to the alter.

Through the whole ceremony, Ginny and Harry stared deeply into each other's eyes. When it was time to say their vows, they spoke from their hearts.

"Harry, when I first saw you, I knew you were my soul mate. I never gave up on you, and now look where we are. I love you, and I promise to love you and listen to you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life learning more things about you. I love you." Ginny said, Molly was now sobbing on her husbands shoulder.

"Ginny, you taught me what love was, you tell me what you think and not just what I want to hear. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have grown into a great person that loves everyone and enjoys life, even though we have been through a lot of hard times. I promise to keep you smiling and to love you with every breath that I take." Harry said to her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do." Harry said.

"Do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" he asked again.

"I do." Ginny said with a smile.

"May I present Mr. And Mrs. Harry James Potter!" He shouted to the crowd. They receive applause and yells of joy.

They spent the night dancing and laughing with their guests. When it was time to go, they kissed the Weasley's, and left to go to Hawaii.

_A/N: I know that I am not good at weddings...Sorry about that. Well I only got 2 reviews for my last chappie! I was hoping to break 30, but I guess I didn't I hope you review, I have more of the story planned out, so it won't take too long to get out, but I need you to review so that I can post it!_

_Also, I have a new story out that you should read, it is called Goddess in Hogwarts! Please read that too!_


	11. Wedded Bliss

**Wedded Bliss**

The couple had spent their honeymoon, lounging around on the beach. They had a great time. While packing to go home, Ginny started to think about the speech Ron had given.

"_Ginny and Harry love each other, you can see it when you watch them. And trust me it is hard to watch them. My little sister and my best mate dating, is something that I never saw coming. But they make each other happy. I have never seen Ginny so happy, and no one can make Harry smile like Ginny can, she can even scare him shitless. But they love each other and they will make it through everything. I love you guys, and good luck mate, Ginny has a temper worse than mums." _

Ginny smiled at the memory, it must have been hard for Ron to watch his friend date his sister. But he got over it and now every one was happy. As she finished packing, she sat on the bed and thought of Hermione's speech; it had made tears come to her eyes.

"_Ginny is my best friend. I would never let her date a guy that was not good enough for her. But Harry is perfect for her, Ginny is loud, and Harry is quiet. They offset each other, and that helps their relationship. They do have one thing in common though, they are both stubborn, and they will never admit it. I love them both like they were my brother and my sister. It is hard to know that now Ginny is going to confide in Harry, rather than me. But I am still so happy that she found someone who can make her happy. I love you guys."_

Ginny now stood up and looked in the mirror, her stomach now had a slight bump. She smiled and rubbed her stomach affectionately. She was so exited; she was going to see Potter Manor today. She walked over to the bathroom to find Harry brushing his teeth. She stood in the doorway and just watched him. He spit into the sink, and looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go love?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I love it here, but it is time to go home." Ginny replied as she walked back into the room, she lifter her suitcase, and walked towards the fireplace. When Harry stood next to her, they flooed to the burrow.

"OW! Why do I always land on the floor?" Harry asked. He had landed on the floor again. The thump had alerted the Weasleys', and they came running in.

"Oh! Ginny dear, how are you?" Molly asked as she pulled her only daughter into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm good mum." Ginny said as she pulled away. Molly then looked at Ginny's stomach, the bump was visible in tight clothes, like the tight shirt Ginny was wearing.

"We are going to have to go shopping dear." Molly said excitedly, Molly then started to talk about babies, and Ginny just ignored her.

"Mum, Harry and I need to go to our house and unpack." Ginny said, cutting off her mother's rambling.

"Ok, dear. I am going to come over tomorrow so that was can go shopping." Molly said as she kissed her dater on the cheek. Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm, and he aparated them to Potter Manor.

The house was beautiful; it was white with the classic blue shutters. The yard was well kept, and it had flowers by the door. As the couple walked into the house, they were awed. It had a black marble floor in the foyer, and a large black marble staircase that led upstairs. There was a 'pop' and a house elf appeared.

"Hello Mistress and Master!" said the elf; Ginny recognized the elf to be Dobby. She smiled kindly at him.

"Dobby, would you show us around?" Harry asked the elf kindly.

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" He squeaked. He led them into what appeared to be a living room. It had red carpet, and white walls. It had leather couches, and a rather large television. They followed Dobby to a brightly lit room.

It was a large kitchen; it had bright yellow walls, and a lot of counter space. A table stood by the wall and it seated about eight. Ginny looked around the kitchen in awe, it was beautiful. Dobby then led them to the outside; they had a Quiditch pitch and a pool. Kids would have fun in the yard, playing games.

Dobby then led them upstairs to the master bedroom; it had white carpet and black curtains. The bed had a black comforter, with silver throw pillows scattered around the bed. The bathroom had black marble countertops, and a large shower, and a large bathtub. Dobby led them back into the room and showed them a huge walk-in closet; the only catch was that there were clothes already in the closet.

"Dobby, whose clothes are these?" Harry asked.

"From what the other house elves have told me, they are James and Lily Potters." Dobby said. "The vanity also has some of Miss Lily's jewelry." He added.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said. Dobby bowed, and left with a 'pop'.

"Harry, this house is amazing." Ginny said.

"Our child will have everything it ever wanted, the rooms even change to the owners personality. So when our child walks into its room, it will change to something that it likes." Harry said.

"How about we go explore, it could be fun?" Ginny asked him lightly.

"That sounds good." Harry said, he grabbed her left hand and gazed down at her wedding ring. He snapped out of his daze and they continued to explore the house that would be their home.

"So how was the honeymoon Gin?" Hermione asked. Hermione had come over to Potter Manor to visit; Ron and Harry were out on the Quiditch pitch. The girls were in the yellow kitchen, drinking tea.

"It was beautiful. The beaches are so amazing." Ginny said with a sigh.

"It is gorgeous there. I thought of what to tell people when they ask why you aren't at school." Hermione said. She would be going back to school on Monday, she and Ron were just staying for the weekend.

"What are you going to tell them?" Ginny asked curiously.

"That you are at the Salem Academy of Magic. You are staying with friends, and you wanted to enrich your mind." Hermione said dreamily. Ginny pondered it.

"It may just work." Ginny said. She had been tired, her mother had dragged her to all sorts of clothes stores. Ginny felt like she had tried on the whole store, she bought at least half of it. She now had more clothes than she would ever wear.

"I have to take my N.E.W.T.S soon. I am so worried." Ginny said.

"As long as you study and try your best, you will do just fine." Hermione told her kindly.

"Thanks." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Anytime!" Hermione said brightly.

"What has been going on at school while I was gone?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing much, well except that Abby finally got Malfoy to ask her out. She was hanging out with him last time I saw her." Hermione said with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I have no idea what she sees in him." Ginny muttered.

"A nice ass." Hermione stated, and Ginny nodded.

"Who has a nice ass?" came the voice of Harry as he walked into the kitchen with Ron right behind him.

"Malfoy." Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Eww! Gross!" The boys shouted and ran upstairs to change.

"Well I better go and rest, mum has been telling me that I need to rest, or I will get grumpy." Ginny said with a sigh. She kissed Hermione on the cheek and then went upstairs to go to sleep. Life with the Potter's was never going to be boring.

_A/N: Another chappie! Well I hope I get 40 review before I write more! Thanks for all of your help! And I need help with middle names for the kids._

_Lily-I need a GREAT name for her_

_James-I need one for both because I don't know if she will have a boy or girl yet._

_Sirius-In case they have another child, I need another middle name!_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_


	12. My Pickles!

**My pickles!**

"STUPID WALL!" Ginny yelled, she had been bored out of her mind, so she had decided to hang the wedding pictures around the house. Ever since Harry had gone back to school, she had been bored, and she had become tired of studying.

The picture she was currently holding was of the wedding day. She had her arms around Harry's neck, and they were kissing for the first time as husband and wife. Harry had gone back to school, and he would come home at night for dinner. They would then walk to their library, the biggest on in England. (They had found it while walking through the house; lets just say Hermione was really happy.) They would spend the evening studying, and in Harry's case, doing homework.

Ginny stormed into the kitchen to look for something to eat. She dug around in the refrigerator, and finally found pickles, and yogurt. She smiled triumphantly, and walked over to the kitchen table. She opened up the pickle jar, and the yogurt, she then dipped her pickle into the yogurt.

"I'm home!" Harry yelled, stepping out of the fireplace. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Ginny eating pickles…again.

"Hello Harry. Would you like a pickle?" She asked him.

"No thank you I'll pass." Harry said, he cringed at the thought of eating a pickle and yogurt.

"Suit yourself, it is really good!" Ginny said as she took another bite of her pickle.

"I can't do this!" Ginny yelled at Hermione.

"Yes you can, you studied, and you knew all of the information. You can open that envelope, and look at your results!" Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny had taken her N.E.W.T.S, and she had just gotten back the results.

"Ok, I can do this." Ginny mumbled to herself as she opened the envelope with her hands shaking.

"Oh! I can't Hermione! You open it!" Ginny yelled at her friend, Hermione took the envelope from Ginny's hand and opened it.

"Well, lets se what we have here. Ginny…" Hermione let the sentence hang.

"Oh I failed didn't I?" Ginny wailed.

"No you didn't, you got an O in every class you took." Hermione said as she handed the envelope to Ginny.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny yelled.

"What? What happened?" asked a disgruntled Harry. Ron trudged in after him.

"I got all O's on my tests!" Ginny said happily.

"That is great Gin!" Harry said as he engulfed her in a big bear hug. He then looked at he slightly swollen belly, and rubbed his finger over it affectionately.

"Ginny, now you can help me study, we only have two weeks until we take our tests." Hermione said happily.

"That would be great. I would love to. Now I have the urge to eat a pickle. Be back soon." Ginny said as she walked out of the library and into the kitchen for her pickle.

"I still don't get why the prat of a brother has not proposed to you yet." Ginny said as she sipped her lemon water.

"I don't mind really. I know he is thick, and that in one of the reasons that I love him." Hermione said. Hermione had come to visit after the seventh years had taken their tests.

"Well, he needs major help." Ginny said.

"Yes, he does." Hermione agreed.

"So how do you think you did on your test?" Ginny asked.

"I know that I passed DADA, but I am more worried about the other core subjects. I know I did fine on the practical, but I am worried that I didn't do as good on the written." Hermione said as she crinkled her forehead.

"I bet you did fine." Ginny soothed.

"Ya, I did…but what if I fail?" Hermione moaned.

"Well, then we will think of something if the time comes." Ginny said as she rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks Gin, you are being really nice to me." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well it is my job, plus you have been really supportive about my baby. But I do know one thing that will cheer you up!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked her.

"I know there is a big carton of vanilla ice cream in the freezer!" Ginny said happily, as she skipped to the freezer.

As the two girls were eating their ice cream, Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"What are you girls up to?" Harry asked as he kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Eating." Ginny said as she took another bite of her ice cream. Harry nodded.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to out with me tonight?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron." Hermione answered.

"Well then we don't have much time to get her ready!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It is formal." Ron added as an afterthought.

"Well, Mione' we have to get ready!" Ginny said as she dragged her friend up the stairs, into her room.

"I have the perfect outfit for you!" Ginny said happily. She pulled out a navy blue dress, it reached her knees, and it flared out. It would go great with Hermione's complexion.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I wonder why Ron is taking you out for a fancy dinner?" Ginny pondered.

"Well I guess I will find out!" Hermione said as she pulled on her dress.

A/N: I know it is short! Don't kill me! The next chappie answers the date question! YAY! If I get at least 53 reviews...I will update sooner! SO review...And soon you will see if the baby is a boy or girl! Thanks!


	13. Planning

**Planning**

"Ok, you look stunning. You will knock his socks off! Now go knock them dead!" Ginny said happily. She pushed Hermione out of her bedroom door. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, and gazed down.

Ron stood at the bottom, in a tux and a blood red tie. He looked amazing to Hermione. She slowly descended the stairs to meet him. He had been laughing at something Harry had said. He then adverted his gave to the stairs, and he stared at her openly.

Hermione smiled at him shyly, while her dress swung back and forth as she descended the last few steps. Ron took her hand in his and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Hermione was smiling happily all the while.

"You look so beautiful Hermione." Ron said to her. Hermione blushed at the comment.

"Thank you Ronald. You look rather dashing yourself." Hermione said to him happily.

"Well you two have fun now. And have her home by midnight Mr. Weasley." Harry said in a fake impression of someone's father.

"Of course." Ron said playing along with the game. Harry winked at him. The Ron and Hermione apparated out.

* * *

"This is beautiful." Hermione whispered. She was afraid to talk to loud, for it might have ruined the atmosphere of the restaurant.

The restaurant itself was beautiful; it had small tables with red tablecloths, and white chairs. There were red and white rose petals on the tables. There was one table, slightly set away from the other tables. Ron took her hand and led her there.

"I thought you would like it here." Ron said to her as he guided her to a table. He pulled the chair out for her, and she sat down.

"Let's see what they have to eat." Hermione said as she looked over the menu.

"The lobster looks good." Ron said.

"And so does the steak." Hermione said to him.

"Well then we will get a lobster dinner for me, and a steak dinner for you my dear." Ron said. A waiter came over and they placed their orders.

"Ron you really didn't have to take me to such a fancy place." Hermione told him softly.

"But you are worth it, and much more." Ron said happily.

When their dinner came, they ate in comfortable silence. When they were done they ordered dessert. Hermione got the chocolate cake, and Ron got the vanilla cake.

"Hermione, you know that I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up in the morning with you by my side, loving me. I want to come home from work knowing that you love me. You mean the world to me." Ron said to her.

"Oh Ronald." Hermione said softly. She had tears in her eyes.

"I know that I am not the easiest person to be around. But I do know that I love you, and that you love me too." Ron said. He stood up from his seat across from her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I come to you a man, no more, no less, to ask for your hand in marriage." Ron said. (I got this from a movie…I like it so, tough!)

"Of course I will marry you!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck. She was smiling uncontrollably, and crying freely.

Ron pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful four-carrot diamond ring, in a white gold band. It had small diamonds on the sides of it. He slowly slid the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

"Oh I love you so much!" Hermione said as she pulled him toward her for a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I feel fat." Ginny said to Harry.

"You are not fat, you are beautiful!" Harry told her.

"Harry, what are you going to do, now that you are out of school?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Well Ron and I talked about joining the Chuddley Cannons, but I wanted to talk to you about it before I made any decisions." Harry said to her. He looked so hopeful; his eyes were sparkling as he said it.

"Of course you should do it! You are great at Quiditch, and you should do something that you enjoy!" Ginny told him forcefully.

They heard a thump from upstairs. They followed the sound to fin Hermione and Ron on the floor laughing really hard.

"What happened?" Ginny asked them.

"We flooed, and we landed on the floor!" Hermione told her happily.

"Yeah, we were just not paying attention." Ron said.

"Guess what happened!" Hermione yelled at Ginny.

"You bought me more pickles?" Ginny asked me hopefully.

"No." Hermione said to her.

"Oh." Ginny said sadly.

"Well go ahead and guess again!" Hermione said to her again.

"You got engaged." Ginny asked. Hermione squealed.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled. Hermione and Ginny started to hug each other and laugh.

"This is great mate!" Harry told Ron who blushed.

"Thanks, Harry, will you be my best man?" Ron asked him.

"Of course I will!" Harry said as he pulled Ron into a manly hug.

"Ginny will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked her also.

"Of course I will, but I may look fat in the dress." Ginny told them.

"You are not fat." Harry protested.

"You're just saying that so I don't castrate you." Ginny said to him knowingly.

"When is the wedding?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"We were thinking in December, you know, after you have the baby." Hermione said hopefully.

"That would be great! I could actually fit into the dress!" Ginny said happily

"You should have the wedding at Hogwarts, you know in the Great Hall." Ginny said.

"That would be pretty." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You could change the ceiling to be anything you want, and I am sure people would think it is beautiful." Ginny added.

"I would really like that" Hermione said with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"It is ok with me, as long as I get to marry you." Ron said to them. Hermione then squealed.

"Yes! All I have to do now is ask Dumbledore if he would allow it." Hermione said aloud.

"We should go into the library and start writing this down." Ginny said. They all headed toward the library. The boys took it upon themselves to play chess.

"I don't see how girls can like planning weddings so much." Ron said as they heard another giggle from the girls.

"It must be a girl thing." Harry told him. Ron simply shrugged.

"I can't believe she said yes." Ron said quietly.

"Neither can I." Harry said with a small smile.

"Hey!" Ron said, playfully punching Harry on the arm.

"I was just kidding you know." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever!" Ron said happily.

A/N: Another chappie...I tried to make it longer. This one is more centered on Hermione and Ron, but it will be back on Harry and Ginny very soon! I hope I get at least 58 reviews until i update again! Come on it is only 5 reviews! Thanks!


	14. Doctor

**Doctor**

"Harry, we have to go see the healer tomorrow." Ginny told him.

"That is a great day to have an appointment, I don't have practice." Harry said with a smile.

"That is why I scheduled it for tomorrow. Honestly Harry." Ginny said to him with a roll of her eyes towards the ceiling.

"I can't believe that Ron proposed to Hermione." Harry said as he took a deep swig from his coffee.

"Well, he has always been stupid, I think I got the smart genes, but I am amazed that he even had the courage to do that." Ginny said as she wrapped her hands around her teacup. The steam from the tea was curling around Ginny's face.

"It took him six years to figure out he had feelings for her." Harry said with a wry smile.

"I didn't think she would take him. He was so thick. But he has changed, ever since he fell in love with Hermione." Ginny said as she took a small sip form her tea.

"Potter." Said a witch with pretty blonde hair.

"Here." Ginny said as she stood up.

"You are in room 105, the healer will be with you shortly." She said before she walked away.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Harry asked as they walked into room 105.

"Well, I kind of want it to be a surprise." Ginny admitted.

"That is what I had been thinking." Harry agreed. As Ginny put on a hospital gown, Harry folded her clothes, and then helped her into the bed. He sat down next to her as they waited for the healer.

"Everybody decent?" Came a pleasant voice form the hallway.

"Yes." Ginny replied. In walked a pretty woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Healer Smith, but please call me Hannah." She said as she shook each of their hands.

"My name is Ginny, and this is my husband Harry." Ginny said as she pointed to Harry.

"Well, let us check on the baby then shall we?" She asked happily.

"Yeah." Ginny said as she pulled up her hospital gown.

"Ok, this gel may be a bit cold." Hannah said as she applied a gel to Ginny's stomach.

"It is a bit cool." Ginny said with a small shiver.

"The monitor will show us the baby." Hannah said as she pointed to a computer. Harry and Ginny both looked at it expectantly.

"Well look at that!" Hannah said with a smile.

"What? What is wrong?" Ginny asked, her forehead creasing with worry.

"Nothing bad at all my dear." Hanna said cheerfully.

"Then what is it?" Harry said, he was getting a little annoyed because this woman would not tell him what was wrong with his child.

"You are not having a child." Hannah said.

"How is that possible? I took the potion it said that I was pregnant." Ginny said, she was completely confused.

"I didn't mean that you were not pregnant Ginny, you are very much so. But you will be having twins." Hannah said.

"I-what-how-huh?" Ginny finally got out.

"Well you see, when a females egg-" Hannah started.

"That is not what I mean, I know how twins are made thank you very much, and it is just that I was not expecting this." Ginny said.

"Well you must have noticed! You are bigger than you should be at four months." Hannah told her.

"When are the babies due?" Ginny asked.

"Around September the twenty-fifth." Hannah answered.

"Thank you so very much!" Ginny said to the healer. Hannah smiled at her and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe that we are going to have twins." Harry said as he sat in front of the fire. Ginny sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Ginny said.

"Who are going to be their godparents?" Harry asked.

"I think that Ron and Hermione should be our children's godparents." Ginny said firmly.

"That is what I had been thinking." Harry said.

"Do you think that we will be able to handle two children?" Ginny questioned.

"I think that we can handle anything. We faced Voldemort, so this should be a piece of cake!" Harry said happily.

"I sure hope that you are right Harry." Ginny sighed.

"My first game is tomorrow!" Harry said happily.

"I know that you will do great sweetie." Ginny said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I just hope that the reporters leave you alone. Your dad is scheduling a leak for tomorrow morning." Harry told her.

"Well, at least I only have to go through this once." Ginny said.

"Well, I think we both need sleep, I need it for the game, and you need it for the babies." Harry said as they both started to walk up the stairs slowly.

"I just hope I can get to sleep, your lovely children like to lean on my bladder." Ginny said cheekily.

"They are yours too." Harry reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Ginny said as she giggled.

A/N: I know that it is short, but I wanted to get it out for you guys! I can't believe I got 10 reviews! It makes me want to hug and kiss you all...but I won't don't worry! WOW! Thank you soooo very much! I kind of want to know if we can break 70...let's find out! So please review and I just wanted to remind you that I have a new story out...it is called Goddess In Hogwarts. So please read it, it would mean a lot to me if you did. My friend wants to see if we can break 80 reviews, but I don't think we can, so let's stick with just 70 for now!Thanks again!


	15. Interesting Birthdays

**Interesting Birthdays**

"Did anyone tell you that you are really old?" Ginny whispered to her sleeping husband. Harry blinked, and then slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, not until recently." Harry replied.

"You are eighteen!" Ginny squealed.

"I know." Harry said as he watched his wife jump up and down on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ginny yelled.

"Thank you love." Harry said. Ginny walked out of the room, then returned five minutes later with a small package.

"What's that?" Harry asked her.

"Your birthday present of course." Ginny said as if she was talking to a two year old.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You are carrying my children." Harry reasoned.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Ginny said to him as she sat down next to him on the bed. The package was light, and it was wrapped in red paper, with a gold ribbon. He pulled off the ribbon, to reveal a box that had written in cursive: _James Potter. _Harry opened the box, and out flew a snitch.

"What is this?" Harry asked confused.

"You know how you were given the first snitch you caught on your graduation?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah." Harry said to her.

"Well, your father let the school keep it, to display. Dumbledore let me have it though." Ginny told him. Harry got tears in his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Gin." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it love, I thought that it was something that you would want." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek softly.

"What are we going to do today?" Harry asked.

"Well, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Hermione are coming over for a party." Ginny said happily.

"This should be interesting." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she pulled on an emerald green summer dress. It had halter straps, and fluffed out at the bottom, it came to her knees. She grabbed her wand, and charmed her hair into tight ringlets that fell down her back.

"That is a nice dress Gin." Harry commented.

"Thank you, I thought that you would like it." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Well, lets go and make sure Fred and George don't blow anything up." Harry said happily as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Fred and George shouted.

"Thanks guys." Harry said as he shook their hands.

"Well, since it is your birthday-"

"We felt that it was our duty-"

"To present you with this-"

"Gift." The twins finished together. Harry took the package cautiously. It was kind of heavy, but he slowly started to unwrap it. Inside was a full collection from WWW.

"Wow, thanks guys!" Harry said happily.

"No problem mate." They said together.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted to him. She ran to him, and gave him a bone-crushing hug that could rival Molly's.

"Hey Mione." He said to her.

"Ronald and I got you this present." Hermione said as she handed him a package. Harry opened it up, inside was an album labeled: Memories. It had pictures of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the whole Weasley clan. It also had the wedding pictures.

"Thank you so much guys." Harry said as he hugged both Ron and Hermione.

"Well, since you never met your parents, we thought you would like some memories of them." Ron told him.

"I can't wait to look through all of these pictures." Harry said as he paged through the book.

"Why don't we go say hi to mum and dad?" Ginny asked as she dragged Harry over to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Happy birthday Harry dear." Molly said as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Molly." Harry said as he pulled back from the hug. He took a step over to Arthur, and shook his hand.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Arthur said to him.

"Well we have a present for you Harry dear!" Molly said happily.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Harry told her.

"Of course we did Harry, you are family." Arthur said as he handed Harry a package. Harry took the package and unwrapped it. Inside was a clock much like the one Molly had in her house. It had Harry at the top, then Ginny below him. It also had two hands without pictures on them. It must have been for the babies.

"Thank you so much!" Harry said as he hugged them both. Harry saw Ginny walk over to Hermione, Ginny was chatting happily with her soon to be sister-in-law. He watched her for a moment. Ginny threw her head back and laughed at something Hermione had said. She then laid a protective hand on her stomach. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. She jumped at first, and then she relaxed.

"What is so funny over here?" Harry asked the pair.

"Well apparently Hermione used up all the hot water, and she forgot to tell Ron. So he got into the shower, and the water was freezing. He ran down the hallway in nothing but a towel yelling that he was freezing!" Ginny said happily Harry snorted at the mental picture that his wife had created.

"I can see that happening." Harry told them.

"It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen." Hermione told them.

"So have you figured out the date for the wedding yet?" Ginny asked as Harry continued to hug her.

"Yeah, it will be December the eleventh." Hermione told them happily.

"I am so exited for that! I will even be able to see my feet by then!" Ginny said happily.

"Well, you don't have much longer now do you Gin?" Ron asked as he came up behind Hermione and hugger her tightly.

"Nope. I am so exited for when these two come out." Ginny said as she looked at her stomach fondly.

"Ginny, what is it like to have a life, or two lives in your case, growing inside of you?" Hermione asked. Ginny pondered it for a moment.

"It is one of the most amazing things. I have not even met my children, but I love them to pieces already." Ginny replied.

"That must be an amazing feeling." Hermione said to her.

"It really is." Ginny said.

"Well I have one more question. What are you going to do after they are born?" She asked her lightly.

"I think that I will stay home with them. It will be a lot of work taking care of twins. And I don't really need a job. My only job will be to take care of my family. And I will do that happily." Ginny responded.

"I could never do that. I think that I will become an unspeakable. I think that would be fascinating." Hermione said to the group.

"That sounds like the job for you Hermione." Harry told her.

"Well tomorrow is Ginny's baby shower!" Hermione said happily.

"I am getting out of the house for that." Harry mumbled.

* * *

"Lets open up the presents!" Katie Bell yelled. It was the day of the baby shower, and only a few girls came to it. Ginny had invited: Hermione, Katie Bell, (George's fiancé) Angelina Johnson, (Fred's fiancé) Fleur, and Molly.

"I can't believe you would want to marry my brothers!" Ginny exclaimed as they walked over to the present pile.

"Well, someone has to keep them in line!" Angelina said to her.

"True. Now lets open presents!" Ginny squealed.

"Ok, open this one, it is from Fred and I." Angelina said as she handed Ginny a present to her. Inside the box sat five outfits; they changed to accommodate the wearer's personality. There also was a blue shirt that had WWW on it. "That one is from both Fred and George." Angelina told her.

"Thanks Angelina!" Ginny told her. She gave her a hug, while Angelina smiled at her.

"Open this one next!" Hermione said. Inside was a mini Quiditch set.

"Don't worry, they are charmed to stay away from any living thing. They just float around the ceiling. They babied can even try and catch the snitch. It help the baby with reflexes." Hermione told her.

"Thanks!" Ginny said happily.

"That was from Ron, this is from me!" Hermione said as she pulled out another box. Inside were stuffed animals, and other toys that the babies would like.

"Oh thank you so much!" Ginny gushed.

"No problem." Hermione replied.

"Now you can open mine!" Katie said. She handed her a box and inside the box was an album. "I though that you could fill it with baby pictures." Katie said to her.

"Thanks!" Ginny said as she looked at it intently.

"Now my turn!" Fleur said to the girls. She pulled out two boxes, one was large and the other was small. Ginny opened the big box first, inside was more baby clothes, and little shoes for the babies. In the smaller box, sat a necklace.

"It is a mother's necklace. Your birthstone is in the middle, the garnet. And the children's surround it. You see theirs are the sapphires. You add more birth stones as you have more children." Fleur told her.

"Thank you so much Fleur!" Ginny said as she kissed her sister-in-laws cheek.

"Any time." She told her.

"And your father and I got you some furniture to put into the room." Molly said to her daughter.

"Thanks mum." Ginny said to her.

"It's no problem dear." Molly said to her.

"I can't believe that you are going to be a mother." Hermione exclaimed to Ginny.

"I know, it is a little weird, but I am very exited." Ginny told her.

"They will be here soon." Fleur said to them. They all nodded their heads at the comment. It really wouldn't be too long until the Potter twins came into the world.

A/N: I updated! YAY! Well, I am going to try and update at least one a week. The more reviews that I get, the faster the chapter will get out! So thanks for all my reviews, and please update!


	16. The Potter Twins

**The Potter Twins**

It was only a few short weeks before the Potter twins were born. Bu the time they would be born, Harry and Ginny had the nursery ready, and were exited to meet their children. It all started September twentieth.

Ginny had just gotten into bed; Harry was already waiting for her.

"We have five days until the twins come." Harry stated.

"They may be here before that!" Ginny practically yelled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat up in bed.

"My water just broke." Ginny said as she clutched her stomach as a contraction took over her body.

"Ok, I am calm. What do I need to do?" Harry asked as he flew out of the bed. He ran and got on sweat pants, and a t-shirt.

"I need you to floo mum and dad. Tell them to floo the rest of the family. Then floo Hannah." Ginny said to him as she relaxed after the contraction.

"Ok, I will be right back. I love you." Harry said as he walked towards the door.

"I love you too. Now HURRY!" Ginny yelled at him.

"MOLLY!" Harry yelled into the fireplace.

"What is it Harry dear?" Molly asked as she walked to the fireplace.

"Ginny, she is in labor." Harry told her. "I need you to get the rest of the family here soon, I need to floo the healer now." Harry said.

"Of course Harry dear." Molly said as she walked toward the floo powder pot.

"Ok, now to floo the healer." Harry said to himself.

"HANNAH!" Harry called through the floo connection.

"What is wrong Harry?" Hannah asked as she came into view.

"It's Ginny, she's in labor." Harry aid to her.

"I will be there soon. Calm down Harry. You have time." Hannah soothed.

"Ok, thanks Hannah." Harry said. He pulled his head out of the fireplace, and headed back towards the master bedroom.

"Are you ok Gin?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"If you consider trying to push two babies the size of a watermelon out a hole the size of a pea to be ok, well then yes!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry love." Harry said to her as he took her hand.

"When will Hannah and my family be here?" Ginny asked him as she took a deep breath.

"Hannah will be here as soon as she can, and your family should be here any second." Harry said. He heard voices coming from the fireplace, so he got up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Oh Harry! Where is Ginny?" Molly asked him quickly.

"She is resting in our bed." Harry told them.

"Ok, Hermione and I will go into the room with you." Molly said. Hermione stood, and followed them into the room.

"Mum! Hermione! I am so happy to see you!" Ginny said with a small smile coming across her face.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked her as she sat down on the bed beside Ginny.

"I feel exhausted." Ginny said. She took a shaky breath, and Harry grabbed her hand.

"Breath through it Gin. In and out." Harry said as she grasped his hand tightly. There was a knock at the door, and Hannah entered.

"Ginny, I need to check and see how far along you are." Hannah said as she walked over to Ginny.

"How far along is she?" Molly asked.

"About seven centimeters." Hannah said to her.

"How long until she will be able to push?" Hermione asked.

"She has three centimeters to go, so I would say in about half an hour." Hannah said as she nodded toward Ginny.

"Ow!" Ginny yelled as another contraction took her.

"You will be fine Gin. Keep breathing." Harry said to her as she breathed deeply.

"Get out of my sight! You are never touching me again! LEAVE!" Ginny bellowed.

"What?" Harry asked thoroughly confused.

"It's just the pain talking. Leave for her." Molly said. Harry stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" Ginny said as tears formed in her hazel eyes.

"You just told me to go." Harry said to her.

"I didn't mean it!" Ginny wailed.

"Ok love." Harry said as he walked back over to her and grasped her hand tightly.

"Ginny, you are fully dilated." Hannah said to her.

"What do you need us to do?" Harry asked.

"I need you to sit behind her and support her weight." Hannah told him. Harry got behind Ginny, and had her back pressed against his chest.

"Ginny I am going to need you to push on the count of three." Hannah said. Ginny nodded.

"One."

"I love you Ginny. You can do this." Harry whispered into her ear.

"Two."

"You can do this." Harry urged her.

"Three!" Hannah finished. Ginny grabbed her knees, and pushed with all her might.

"You're doing it! I can see the head!" Harry said excitedly.

"Ginny, I need another big push!" Hannah told her. Ginny nodded, and pushed once again.

"OW!" Ginny yelled.

"One more push Ginny, and the baby will be out!" Hannah told her excitedly. Ginny pushed again, and felt relived. She heard a cry.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl. She has five fingers, and five toes." Hannah said as she wrapped the baby in a gold blanket. She handed the girl over to Harry; he held her and looked at her in amazement.

"Thank you so much Gin." Harry said. He had tears in his eyes.

"You still have one more to go Ginny. This one will be faster though." Hannah said. Harry handed the baby girl to Hermione.

"Ok Ginny, PUSH!" Hannah yelled. Ginny pushed with all her might, and she heard another cry.

"You have a healthy baby boy!" Hannah said as she handed him to Harry. He was wrapped in a red blanket. Hermione handed the baby girl to Ginny. Everyone decided to let the new parents have a moment alone, so they left the room.

"They are beautiful." Harry said her. He looked down at his son, he had black hair, but it laid flat. He looked into the baby's eyes, to see Ginny's eyes looking back at him.

"They really are." Ginny said as she looked down at her daughter. She had red hair, and green eyes just like Harry's.

"What are we going to name them?" Harry asked.

"I think we should name this little girl Lily Rose, after your mother." Ginny stated.

"I like that name." Harry said.

"And we will name him James Evan, after your father, and your mother." Ginny stated once again.

"So this is Lily Rose Potter and James Evan Potter." Harry said to her, he had a very large smile on his face. There was a knock on the door, and it opened. In walked the whole Weasley clan.

"They are so cute!" Katie and Angelina said together.

"What are we supposed to call them?" Fred asked.

"We can't keep calling them baby Potter for the rest of their lives!" George said to them.

"Well we could, but it would get really confusing!" Fred and George said together.

"No you will not have to call them baby Potter for the rest of their lives. So I would like you to meet James Evan Potter." Harry said nodding towards the baby in his arms.

"An I would like to introduce you to Lily Rose Potter." Ginny said as she nodded towards the baby in her arms.

"Those are such good names!" Fleur exclaimed.

"I will report their birth to the reporters, and I need to go make their birth certificates. You will receive those soon." Hannah said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Hannah." Ginny said.

"No problem. Take care." Hannah said as she walked back towards the fireplace.

"Well, lets leave the new mummy and daddy alone. I will be back tomorrow." Molly said as she pushed everyone out of the door.

* * *

"Thank you for my family Gin." Harry said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"No problem love." Ginny said as she looked down at her children.

"Should we put them to bed?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Be prepared to get no sleep tonight." Ginny told him as they walked to the nursery. They laid the children down, and kissed them goodnight.

"Look at this Harry!" Ginny said the next morning. Harry walked into the kitchen with Lily and James in his arms.

"What is it love?" Harry asked.

"Look at this article." Ginny said as Harry started to read it.

_**Marriage and Children?**_

_Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was married in January. He kept it secret until now. We have received information that he is also the father of two bundles of joy. Ginny Weasley (Daughter of Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley) gave birth to twins late last night. Why did he keep this from the public? Is there something to hide? We may never know. But at least we know Lily Rose and James Evan Potter are healthy, and we hope they are happy. _

"I can't believe they wrote that." Harry said as he finished the article. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny at their wedding next to the article.

"I know just what you mean. Life will never be boring in the life and times of Lily Rose Potter and James Evan Potter. Not to mention the lives of Harry and Ginny Potter." Ginny said to him with a wink.

A/N: I know that in my last chappie I said that James Potter played Seeker and I know that he plays Chaser. I know this, I just thouhg ti would make my story cool. I only got 5 reviews on my last chappie:( SO I will not update until I have 88 reviews. Thans to you who did.

NAMES!

Lily Rose Potter- One of my reviewers gave me this idea. I don't know the pen name, but I love you so much for suggesting it!

James Evan Potter- I chose the middle name of Evan to houner Lilly Evans. I thouhg that it would be a good name to give James.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Games and Plans

**Games and Plans**

"Harry! We need to go to the game!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. She was holding James and Lily on her hips as she waited for Harry.

"Coming!" Harry yelled down the stairs. He came running down the stairs in his game robes.

"We have to leave Lily and James with Mum." Ginny said as she handed Lily to Harry. Harry looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"Mummy's crazy. But we love her." Harry said softly. Lily giggled and grabbed Harry's glasses with her tiny hands.

"Come on Harry! We will miss your game if you don't get a move on!" Ginny yelled. She walked toward the fireplace, and threw in the floo powder.

* * *

"Ginny! Harry! Lily! James!" Molly yelled happily as her daughter and her family came through the fireplace.

"Hello Mum." Ginny said as she kissed her mothers cheek. Harry came over to her and gave her a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Let me see my Grandchildren." Molly said as she looked at her daughter's children. Lily wore an emerald green outfit, while James wore a midnight blue outfit.

"They look exactly like James and Lily." Said a voice from a corner. Remus Lupin came into view as he looked at the children.

"They do?" Ginny asked as she looked at her son in her arms, then over to her daughter in Harry's arms.

"Your daughter has Lily and Harry's eyes, and your hair. She looks like Lily did. James has Harry's hair, incredibly messy, and your eyes." Remus said as he examined them.

"We named them Lily and James." Harry said softly.

"That was very nice of you Harry." Remus replied.

"We just came by to drop the kids off, Harry has a game soon." Ginny said as she sat James down in a baby chair that sat unoccupied.

"You should stay and play with the kids Moony, they would like it." Harry suggested.

"I think I will." He said.

"Well we better go." Ginny said as she kissed both of her children on the head. Harry and Ginny then left for the game.

* * *

"MUM!" Ginny called into the house. It was after Harry's game, and his team had won. Harry had gone home to take a shower, and she was picking up the kids.

"What is it Ginny dear?" Molly asked as she walked into the kitchen with Lily and James on her hips.

"I wanted to take James and Lily home." Ginny said. She walked over to her mother and Lily held out her arm to her mother. Ginny picked her up and placed her on her right hop, she then grabbed James, and placed him on her right hip.

"Thank you so much for watching them." Ginny said as she started to walk to the fireplace.

"It was no trouble dear, and I think that it helped Remus." Molly said to her.

"Me too. Well I have to get home. Ron and Harry are going to watch the kids while Hermione and I plan the wedding." Ginny said as she stepped into the fire.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled into the silent house.

"I'm right her Gin." Harry said to her.

"Are Ron and Hermione here yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Hermione is waiting for you in the study, and Ron is waiting for me in the living room." Harry said. Ginny handed James over to Harry.

"How's my little guy doing?" Harry asked his son. James just giggled. Ginny handed Lily to Harry and left to find Hermione.

* * *

"Ginny! Thank Merlin you're here!" Hermione said. Ginny walked over to her and sat down.

"Lets start." Ginny said.

"I want my bridesmaids dresses to be gold." Hermione told her.

"That sounds pretty." Ginny commented. She looked up at Hermione and smiled at her.

"Flowers are another story. I have no idea what kind I want." Hermione told her sadly.

"How about silver roses. You would carry silver and gold roses, while your bridesmaids would carry silver." Ginny said.

"I like that idea." Hermione said as she wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

"Do you know how many guests are going to come?" Ginny asked.

"About thirty." Hermione told her.

"Who else is going to be in the wedding?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Well you and Harry of course. Abby will walk down the isle with Martin, they look good together. Too bad he's gay." Hermione said as she started into space wistfully.

"I know what you mean. So you are having a small wedding, which is something that will be nice. You will know everyone well enough so that you don't become uncomfortable." Ginny observed.

"I guess that will help matters." Hermione answered.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Ginny asked as Hermione went beet red.

"Italy." Hermione said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Where are you going?" Ginny asked again.

"Italy." Hermione said louder.

"I have always wanted to go there." Ginny said to her as she smiled at her.

"Well, I guess we should go make sure the boys haven't took the children flying." Hermione said as she stood up.

"I don't think that Harry would do that, but Ron can be a bad influence on him sometimes." Ginny said as she too stood up.

"Ron does have that affect on people." Hermione observed as they walked out of the study.

"You just noticed this?" Ginny asked.

"No. I always knew." Hermione said.

A/N" I know it is short! DON"T KILL ME! Well I got like 12 reviews! ROCK ON! WOW! Well, I want to see if you guys can break 100. Do you think you can do it! Please TRY! Thanks to all my reviewers!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	18. Happy Couple

**Happy Couple **

"Hermione! It is time to wake up!" Ginny yelled. Hermione moaned sleepily, and threw the covers over her head. Ginny walked over to her and yanked them off.

"I don't want to get up!" Hermione said sleepily.

"But you are getting married today, you have to get up sleepy head!" Ginny said to her friend. She grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her out of bed.

"I can't believe I am getting married." Hermione said to herself.

"I can, you and Ron are really in love!" Ginny said as she pushed Hermione into the bathroom.

"Now, take a nice bath in my bath tub. I will come to get you in an hour; we will then get you dressed and get you over to Hogwarts. The boys are at the Burrow, so you don't have to worry about Ron or Harry for that matter, barging in on you while you are bathing or changing." Ginny said before she shut the door.

Hermione turned on the water, and the water flowed into the bathtub. She grabbed some bubble bath soap, and put it into the warm water. She tested the water with her foot, and then sunk into the warmth of the water.

* * *

"Hermione, we have to get you dressed." Ginny said as she knocked on the bathroom door. Hermione walked out in a bathrobe.

"Do you have my dress?" Hermione asked as she walked further into the room.

"It is laying on the bed. Now come, let's get you dressed for your big day!" Ginny said happily. Hermione took a good look at Ginny and smiled.

Ginny wore a strapless gold dress that hugged her curves, and trailed out behind her. Her hair was left down in soft curls. The front pieces of her hair were clipped to the side of her head by two diamond berets. The only jewelry that Ginny wore was a white gold necklace with a diamond heart hanging off the center. She wore very little makeup, only a light gold on her eyelids.

"I will be back in five minutes, you better have that dress on when I get back." Ginny said sternly to her best friend.

"I will, don't worry." Hermione called after her retreating friend. She sighed and started to get dressed into her dress. Her dress puffed out at the bottom and had halter straps. The top part laced like a corset, and had complicated beadwork. She put on her jewelry that was given to her by Ron on Valentines Day. It was a gold locket with his picture, and her parents next to it.

"I'm coming in!" Ginny yelled.

"Ok." Hermione said softly as Ginny barged into the room.

"Now it is time for hair and makeup!" Ginny said happily. Hermione was literally attacked by Ginny. Her hair was being pulled in every direction. When Ginny had stood back and looked at her work critically, she then nodded her head with approval.

"I did great, if I must say so myself." Ginny told her with another nod of her head.

Hermione looked into the mirror, she had to admit that she looked gorgeous. Her hair was swept into a bun that had little beads woven into the hair. She had some little pieces framing her face, and she seemed to glow. Her makeup was done in light browns, giving her a natural look.

Ginny then stepped behind Hermione, and carefully put on her veil. It clipped around the bun, and fell down her back to the ground.

"You are glowing." Ginny told her while she smiled kindly.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, as she looked herself over

"Definitely. Ron won't know what hit him when you walk down the isle." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"When do we have to go?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, now." Ginny said. She grabbed Hermione's arm and they left with a pop.

* * *

"I can't do this! She's too good for me!" Ron said as he paced the room.

"If she didn't want to marry you, she wouldn't have said yes you prat." Harry reasoned.

"I have to agree with Harrykins-"

"She wouldn't have said yes if she meant it-"

"But we still don't know why she did!" The twins said together.

"Don't listen to them Ron, we have to go out now." Harry said as he pulled his best friend out of the room. Ginny was waiting outside.

"Good, Ron's here. Ron I need you to go and stand by the alter, stay calm, you love her and she loves you." Ginny soothed. Ron nodded and walked to the great hall of Hogwarts. The ceiling was charmed to look like the nights sky, every now and then a star would shoot across the sky.

"Harry, we have to get in line." Ginny said as she pulled him to stand behind Martin and Abby. The wedding march then began. Martina and Abby walked down the isle first, soon followed by Harry and Ginny.

Hermione linked arms with her father and took a deep breath. The great hall doors flew open, and everyone stood. She walked down the isle slowly, and locked eyes with Ron. She smiled as she passed people. She saw Lily and James sitting on their grandparent's legs.

She looked back up to Ron, and realized that she was at the end of her walk. She kissed her father lightly on the cheek, and took Ron's outstretched hand.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of two souls." Dumbledore began.

"Do you Ronald Bilious Weasley take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do." Ron answered.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger take Ronald Bilious Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I do." Hermione said with a smile.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said as he looked at the happy couple. Ron obliged and took Hermione in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. The crowd stood and clapped loudly.

"May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said to the crowed.

* * *

"This is the best party I have ever been to!" Ginny said to Harry as they danced the night away.

"It seems that Hermione and Ron are having a good time too." Harry said to Ginny as he spun her around. The newly weds were dancing up a storm.

"I'm happy for them." Ginny said as the song changed to a slow beat. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"So am I." Harry said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

A/N: I updated! Sooner than I had expected, but I did it for the people who asked! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I feel so loved. When I started the story, it was only going to be 10 chapters! Now look at it! I hope youreview it, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I won't set a bar because I think you all love me enough to review... well I hope anyway:) Thanks and please review!

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!  
!


	19. It's My Life

**It's My Life**

My life was filled with ups and downs, never a dull day. Harry and Ron continued to play Quiditch for many years. He finally stopped playing when he was twenty-six, and he took the post as the Headmaster of Hogwarts after Dumbledore retired. Ron went and became head of the sports division of the Ministry. Hermione kept working and soon became head of the Unspeakable division.

I stayed at home with my six kids. Yes Harry and I had six kids. They are a blessing, and a curse. They have grown and matured these past years.

Lily and James are in their fourth year at Hogwarts. James plays Chaser on the Quiditch team while Lily plays Seeker. They have both grown, and look exactly like the first Lily and James Potter.

When I was twenty, we were blessed once again with a boy. We named him Sirius Lee. In honor of Sirius Black. We thought that it was a name that Sirius himself would have approved of. He has messy black hair like his father, and my brown eyes. He is currently ten and waiting anxiously to join his older brother and sister.

When I turned twenty-three, we had another son named Alexander Remus or Xander as he prefers. He has my hair, but it lies neatly. He also has Harry's eyes. He is currently seven and enjoying playing with his siblings for fun.

We had another daughter when I was twenty-five. Her name is Kara Marie and she is five years old. She has my hair and Harry's eyes. She looks exactly like her sister Lily. Her favorite brother is Sirius, he absolutely adore her. Kara has the Weasley stubbornness, and a smile that makes you melt.

Lastly, we had Zoey Michelle when I was twenty-six; she has Harry's hair surprisingly. She also has his eyes, but her eyes had brown specks in them. She is currently four. She has her brothers wrapped around her little finger. She loves to laugh and is a daddy's girl through and through.

Ron and Hermione had three kids. Their first child is David, he is seven and his best friend is Sirius. He has his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He loves Quiditch and reading. He is stubborn enough for all seven year olds in the world that one.

Mia is five and best friend with my little Kara. She has her fathers hair also and her mothers eyes, but unlike her father and brother, she hate Quiditch, she finds it boring. She instead likes to read at the young age of five!

And their last child is Natalie; she is four years old and friends with Zoey. She has her father's hair, and her fathers blue eyes. She will be a knockout when she grows up! She loves Quiditch and acts the same way Ron does, but with less swearing.

I know that I never imagined this to happen. One night can change everything, although I wouldn't trade my children for anything in the world, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Harry and I hadn't slept together that night.

I get funny looks sometimes, but it doesn't bug me, I am happy with my life. I have a loving husband and a family that I love to pieces. I don't care what other people think, because what can I say, It's My Life.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I want to thank all of my reviewers, and tell you guys that I will have a new story out soon! It will be called Burning Life. Soc check it out! Thank you so much femaleprongslet for giving me Sirius's name! I liked it so that is all that matters. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review, give me an overview of what you think, it would mean the world to me! I love all of you who did review. Thanks again!


End file.
